Gazing Upon the Stars
by odinsons
Summary: Jane Foster has been searching for Thor and he has come back to her. A very short one shot Jane/Thor


Jane began to punch in the numbers and calculations quickly into her computer, entering coordinates to a certain destination and waited for he telescope to spin and reposition itself to match up to her coordination. She repeatedly bit onto her blue pen, the nerves beginning to make her quite jittery. Jane had been searching for him for weeks. Months. Erik and Darcy begged for her to give up, but she knew that she had to be close to finding the Rainbow bridge and the Realm that Thor spoke of. She pushed her reading glasses up her nose, writing chicken scratch in her notebook, going back and forth to her computer and notebook.

A pop up came on screen notifying that the coordinations had been complete and the telescope was in position. She placed a gentle grip on the telescope, closing an eye as she looked through the eye of the hole and looked out into the midnight sky that was glowing with millions of stars. She twisted the knobs, the telescope moving slowly in different directions, passing Saturn, only returning to stars once again. She sighed as she took off her glasses and began to rub her tired eyes, yawning in frustration. She had wished she took the offer of using a updated and more powerful telescope, only to refuse because she simply didn't want to be in anyone's way.

Placing her glasses back on, she picked up her notebook, only to flip through the pages quickly from front to back, from back to front. Her eyes caught a familiar drawing and she opened the book wider, finding the sketching that he had done months ago to show her what had surrounded Earth.

"Find anything yet?" A voice called out. Darcy slammed her belongings on the table opposite Jane, startling her and the book fell to the ground with a thump. Darcy raised her eyebrows and clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Sorry about that. Hey, do we have any coffee made?"

Jane brushed a strand of hair behind her ears as she bent down to pick up her notebook, placing it back onto her desk. She slightly scoffed as she found Darcy pouring herself a cup of coffee, then placing it in the microwave to heat it up. "It's nearly ten at night and you're having coffee?"

"You bet!" Darcy gave her a wide smile. "I'm gonna be up _all_ night."

"Any reason why?"

"You're silly, Jane. I'm helping you of course." The microwave beeped and she took her steaming cup of coffee into her hands and sat across from Jane. She squinted towards her, taking a sip of her coffee and mouthed, _'Holy crapola!' _as the hot coffee burned her tongue.

Jane smiled, flipping her notebook pages slowly, quickly looking over the crossed out constellations and coordinations that she already looked up. "Thanks Darcy, but… I don't need any help."

"Are you kidding me?" Darcy set her coffee down on the table, coffee spilling over the sides and she crossed her arms over the table. "Jane, you sit here trying to search for... whatever you are looking for-"

"Asgard."

"Asgard, okay. You're searching for that and you haven't found one thing? I bet if it wasn't for those billions of stars in the universe you would have found it two months ago."

"It's not that simple, Darcy. There's… something different about Asgard. It's not just a planet. You have to look for dark matter that shouldn't be there in the first place." She brought her hands to her head, running her hands through her hair as she frustratingly realized that there were many coordinations to search for. "If I can just… go back and somehow… recalculate and find out the correct coordinations of when he fell to Earth, I could have tracked it down."

Darcy was silent, biting the inside of her cheek and tapped her fingers on the metal table. She could sense the frustrating vibe that Jane was giving off. She looked up at her to find dark circles under her eyes and her brown eyes seem to have faded color, her eyes glossy from exhaustion. She nearly threw her hands in the air, slouching in her chair. "Jane, dude, seriously, you need to take a couple of days off. It's not like Asgard is going to grow feet and move to another destination."

"I can't Darcy, I-I'm getting so close to finding it – I can feel it. I can't give up."

"Jane, it isn't giving up, it's a _break._ You just need to take a chill pill and go rest for a couple of hours. I'm pretty sure that Thor wants you to take care of yourself."

She had to say his name. His name echoing throughout her mind and she slowly closed her eyes, resting her head against the palm of her hand. _I will return for you, Jane Foster._ His voice filled her mind, the words circling around repeatedly. She opened her eyes, watching the blinking line on the computer screen. Maybe Darcy was right. It had been days since she had received sleep and she felt exhausted and quite lightheaded.

She didn't notice that Darcy was now behind her, her hands on her shoulders, motioning for Jane to stand up. "Come on, lady! Go grab a blanket and get some sleep."

Jane sighed, pushing her notebook to the center of the table and groggily made her way across the room, grabbing a thick quilted blanket. "Goodnight! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Darcy yelled out and she sat in Jane's chair, wondering where she should start first.

Jane rested peacefully on the lawn chair that was settled on top of her research building. Before she shut her eyes, she dazed upon the stars and smiled up towards the sky, praying for some sort of hope or help. The soft breeze of the Fall air brushed against her cheeks and she groaned slightly as she pulled the quilt up to her face, keeping herself warm. She then heard a sound of faint footsteps walking towards her, but quickly ignored it. Darcy could have wanted to sit up with her to keep her company, but she mentally shook her head at the thought.

A cold rough hand stroked her cheek and was comforted by the feeling of a thumb grazing upon the skin under her eyes. She sighed at the touch – it was all too familiar. The gentle touch, the soft stroking of a thumb against her cheek. _It couldn't be…_ Opening her eyes slowly, her vision slightly blurred at first; her eyes growing wide when it came into focus, finding him kneeling in front of her with a smile on his face.

"T…Thor?" She gasped out, slightly propping up on her elbow. She reached out to touch him, but hesitated. She didn't want to reach out to find that all of this wasn't real. She hoped that if this wasn't a dream that she would never wake up. "Thor is that you?"

He gave out a soft chuckle, his hand moving under her jaw line and his thumb continued to comfort her. "Hello Jane Foster."

She shot up, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling at his long blonde strands of hair and her other clutched to his red velvet cape. He laughed once more, wrapping his strong hands around his small form and smiled in her long brown hair.

"I can't believe it," Jane said, now looking into his blue eyes, brushing her hair out of her face. "I… I never thought that you would ever come back."

"I gave you a promise, didn't I?" Thor shrugged and gave her a soft lopsided smile. "I try my best to not break my promise, Jane. That promise was one that I would never want to break."

"Do you know how long I have been searching for you?

Thor shook his head. He furrowed his eyebrows as she now recognized Jane's condition: the bruising under her eyes, how red and glossy her eyes were and how weak she seemed. He was now concern, placing his hands on her midarms and stared strongly into her brown eyes. "Jane, are you alright? You look like a wreck."

Jane only chuckled, bowing her head down and she felt him brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm alright. Now you can see how long I went without sleep trying to find you."

"Jane," Thor breathed out, shaking his head. "You silly, stupid Mortal, you mustn't do that ever again. Seeing you fragile is not how I want to see my Jane."

_My Jane? _She was confused at his words. Furrowing her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes at him, he some how knew what she was questioning through her eyes and he sighed. He placed his hands on hers, his large hands engulfing her tiny ones and smiled.

"Jane, I have thought of you ever since I have left for Asgard. You always fill my mind day and night and you sometimes appear in my dreams. There will be no other woman that I will love, Jane. It's silly to say… but being banished from my own home… was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. It brought me to you, Jane Foster."

Jane blushed and the tears began to dwell in her eyes. She look up at him, giving him a wide smile and tilt her head to the side. "Did a God just confessed his love for me?"

He chuckled, nodding his head. "He certainly did." With that, Thor inched in towards her, brushing his lips against hers and claimed them for the first time in what had seemed to be centuries for the both of them. The kiss was short and sweet; Thor rest his hand upon the back of her neck, smiling against her lips. "You have my heart, Jane Foster."


End file.
